A Simple Love Story
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: SBRL, Slash, rated for future chapters that will be...interesting . about remus and sirius in school 5th year and some James and lily too. Does love conqure all? read and find out...i sux at summeries.FINISHED DONT OWN NETHING SEPT PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I dont own Harry Potter...of course, but yea. This is my first attempt at a Sirius/Remus fic. im fairly proud of it, it gets better the longer it goes, i have a lot of free time right now, so you will probably get an up date either every day or every other day. My person i got to read this for me is a little slow at reading it, so this is the only chapter she has read, but if she doesn't hurry, and people like this enough then i will just post chapter two! Thanks and have fun - Kyra_

Chapter 1: Did You Really Say I Love You?

Sirius looked at Remus with an awkward look of happiness and realization on his face, Remus was looking at him with wide eyes thinking to himself, 'I can't believe I just said that!'

Sirius's face had that certain glow to it all of the sudden, the one he got when he was being sexy and Sirius like, "lets get outta here!" he whispered to Remus.

"What?" Remus said looking puzzled.

"You heard me moony, because I know I definitely heard you a minute ago" Sirius raised an eyebrow and winked.

'He returns my love?' Remus thought, 'THE Sirius Black, lady killer, loves me, a lonely werewolf.' "… Okay" Remus said with a smile.

So Sirius and Remus slipped out of Gryffindor tower slowly so James and Peter didn't see, but they didn't have to worry. 'After 5 long years at Hogwarts Remus had finally confessed to Sirius that he loved him and Sirius didn't mess it up.' James thought and smiled as he distracted Peter so he didn't see them leave and want to follow them.

Sirius and Remus strolled out toward the lake, and after a long silence Sirius spoke first, "Mooney?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"I love you too, I always have"

Remus's eyes lit up, "Really? O thank God!"

They looked into each others eyes. Finally after what felt like an eternity of waiting Sirius grabbed Remus by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss, but this was no ordinary kiss, but a long-awaited, pent up, super passionate kiss.

"Oh Padfoot!" Remus groaned, "My Padfoot."

Sirius smirked, "You wanted that too much my dear moony."

"Oh, and you didn't?" said Remus raising his eyebrow. For a moment a moment all the world was right, and then Remus's face fell.

Sirius looked confused, "What's Wrong my moony?" Sirius grabbed his hands and looked seriously concerned.

"Us."

"Wait, What? Us? How? I-I thought you loved me." Sirius said looking heartbroken, his pride ripping away.

Remus longed to touch him, "What will our parents, our friends, and our classmates say? You know once a werewolf mates it's for life!"

Sirius closed his eyes, "Moony, screw it all, let everyone think what they want, I love you so much, and nothing and no one, including James and my parents are going to change that, Remus J. Lupin, and I wont have it any other way then that you're my boyfriend, and if we mate for life, so be it, I love you that much."

Remus had tears in his eyes, "Pad, you know I love you too more than anything and would love to be your boyfriend." Remus said smiling.

"Oh my moony."

"Oh my Padfoot."

They held each other for what seemed like and eternity and then they turned to go in so they wouldn't be late. All the way back Sirius held Remus's hand.

The portrait hole swung open and the common room was packed. Remus went to let go of Sirius's hand, because knowing teens they were all gonna look up to see who was there, but Sirius wouldn't let him.

"I love you moony, and that's all you need to know."

"Love you too Pads."

They headed toward James and Peter, because if they were going to be accepted they were gonna have to get it there first. Most people were staring, two girls were crying and James had a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, it's about time." James said laughing heartily.

Remus looked at him confused.

"Like I didn't know moony, you insult my intelligence." James said.

Sirius smiled at the cunning of his best friend.

Peter looked between them, "well duh, even I knew about this, took you two long enough!"

At this they all burst out laughing. Slowly the room started to bustle again, but Remus was sure he heard his and Sirius's name mentioned a few times and blushed as he thought of how fast this was gonna spread through the school tomorrow.

_A/N: These will be prolly the longest author notes EVER! but yea. please review, it not only helps me write, but encourages me to keep going._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm such a dork,i got back late last night and was sic so i didnt udate... i dont own harry potter...atleast not in this world..ahh but in my own little world...enjoy ch. 2!_

Chapter 2: New Love in School.

The next morning came early as Remus batted his eyes open he saw a dark mass of hair smiling down at him. "Good morning Padfoot."

"Hey moon, ready to go get breakfast?"

Remus took a deep breath, Sirius saw the worry on his face, after all Remus was a very quite shy guy who didn't like more attention then he needed.

"Just remember one thing, I love you and I will protect you." A smile crept onto his face, "Plus if anyone messes with you it could be fun, I need to kick some ass."

They stole a quick kiss and got ready to go. Sirius walked along with Remus talking and laughing like usual, but they were getting quite a few looks and all of the men ones were directed at Remus, like it was his fault they were together.

"Word spread fast." Remus said looking around.

Sirius's heart broke, he stopped, "are you embarrassed to be with me?"

Remus looked worried that he might have just stepped over an uncrossible line, "NO! Never, I love you more than anything."

Sirius smiled, "the kiss me."

Remus looked around, there were a couple people staring, but he was not loosing his Padfoot so quickly, "there just aren't enough people to watch." Remus smiled and reached up, grabbed him and pulled him over and laid a long, tongue filled kiss on him.

"Now that," Sirius smiled, "Is what I'm talking about!"

They walked into the great hall to join Peter and James for breakfast.

"Morning lovebirds." James said smirking.

Remus made a 'just shut up about it' face that made Sirius bark with laughter.

"You two are the talk of the whole school" said peter.

"Figured as much," Sirius said grabbing Remus's hand.

"The girls are all mourning you pad!" James said trying not to laugh too hard.

Breakfast finished unusually well then Remus spoke up, "hey I have to run back to the room to get the book for class I forgot."

"I'll go with!" Sirius said jumping up.

"Nah, that's okay, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself" Remus said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Okay" Sirius said smiling, "see you in class babe."

Sirius gave Remus a peck on the cheek and let him leave.

On his way to the dorms Remus heard a voice coming from a small hallway off to his right.

"Fag!"

_review because u ove me..or i leave it aty a cliff hanger_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: thanks to the one person who reviewed. lol. though i see more than one person is reading...which it great, but i love reviews smiles all girly u know you wanna..._

_Jessijewels: Yes, i know cliffs are horrible, and originally i didnt write it as a cliff, but it was tooo long, soi split it up a little. thanks for reviewing, thanks for reading. hands you a pixie stick i always enjoy giving out presents!_

_on to a more serious chapter...sorry..there will be more light ones i promise, im about to start writing chapter 11 _

Chapter 3 Love Can Be Fatal

Remus looked around then continued on, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled off into the dark corridor.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came the cold voice of Lucious Malfoy.

"Looks like Sirius Blacks bitch, am I right fag?" Serverus Snape said.

Remus looked at them, "Fuck off!" he turned to leave

"I don't think so bitch!" Malfoy said sneering.

Remus woke up hours later; he could see the sun showering in on him through dusty windows. He tried to sit up but the pain was too intense, he looked down and saw a small note with nasty handwriting laying on his stomach, with a huge amount of blinding pain searing through his arm he grabbed it.

_Fag,_

_We don't take kindly to your type. Not even in the wizarding world, so be careful what you do, we can see you at all times._

_-Watch your back-_

Remus looked around…"oh no" he muttered, he was in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Moaning Myrtle, as she was called, was a young ghost who inhabited the bathroom where she was killed not long ago.

"Sirius" Remus tried to yell, but all that came out was a barely audible sound.

"Oh, you poor dying thing, those boys beat you up so badly" sobbed out Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello Myrtle." Said Remus

"Hello, are you going to die?" She said happily

"I don't know, could you do me a favor?"

"Maybe, what's in it for me?"

"I'll come back to visit you."

"Promise?" She said slyly like she was planning something.

"Yes, of course."

"NO! Your lying, they all lie!" Myrtle screamed and flew into the nearest toilet.

"Shit," Remus said as he fell unconscious.

"Where is Moony?" Sirius said scanning the transfiguration classroom.

"I don't know," James said, "but he has missed three classes and that's not like him."

"Should we go looking for hi-"Sirius suddenly stopped

"What?" James said looking puzzled.

"Look at Snivellus and Malfoy… they were laughing and pointing over here… I bet they know where moony is."

After class Snape and Malfoy waited till the only other people in the room were Sirius and James and tailed them out.

"Where is your little bitch Black?" Malfoy sneered.

Before anyone knew what had happened Sirius and James reeled around and shouted a spell and had Snape and Malfoy hanging upside down.

"Where is Remus?" James said through clinched teeth.

"That fag got what he deserved." Snape said.

Sirius's eyes lit up like they were on fire, "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Sirius screamed and beat Malfoy against the wall.

"FINE! Just Stop!" Snape shouted, "He's with Moaning Myrtle."

Sirius slung Malfoy to the ground and he fell unconscious, then Sirius took off, James followed suit with Snape and went after him.

Remus could feel his breath getting shorter, he was sure death was near, "Padfoot, I love you."

Sirius followed by James burst through Myrtles door ten minutes later and saw a very beaten and bruised Remus lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and from the look of him Sirius wasn't sure he was breathing.

"Oh my God." James said.

Sirius kneeled next to moony with tears in his eyes, "Moony?" he checked for a pulse, "James, he's, he's not breathing!"

James stood there in shock, "Pomfrey, we have to get him to Madam Pomfrey." James said.

Sirius picked up the limp body of the love of his life and carried him out whispering into his ear, "Don't die love"

James saw the note lying on the floor and picked it up and read it, "They will die!"

Later that night James sat in the common room plotting on how to kill Malfoy and Snape, as Lily Evans, the love of James life, though she didn't know it, was trying to comfort Sirius, but she was on the verge of tears herself, after all Remus was everyone's friend. Sirius fell asleep in a ball next to Lily about an hour later.

"J-James, why won't they tell us anything?" Lily said.

James looked up, "I don't know Lil, but well know soon." James hugged her for what felt like an hour, and he just let her cry on his shoulder.

Sirius woke up and saw them, his heart broke, he wanted his moony, and he wanted to snuggle up to him and just cry. Sirius went up a laid on Remus's bed and feel asleep again.

James laid Lily on the sofa an hour later and kissed her forehead. He walked upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

In the hospital wing McGonagall was pacing the floors wiping her eyes as Dumbledore and James slipped in the room.

"OH Albus!" McGonagall ran to him, "Poppy brought him back, but he just wont wake up, she is not sure he is going to live."

"This was on of the most horrible hate crimes ever to be done at Hogwarts, and this innocent young man was picked for it, but I think I know how we can awaken him."

Dumbledore looked right at James which made him and McGonagall jump. "First off, I can see through those, as if you didn't know, though I commend you for getting in here to see your friend, now, Potter, go get Mr. Black.

_A/N: raises eyebrow plllleeeassseee revie..cuz you love me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: thank you so much for following this story, things will get better, it was hard to write that last chapter, but theres gotta be some hate. thanx so much for reviewing! hands out CD's thanks..just a few serious chapters and we will be back to the light and fluffy...almost done with ch. 11_

_Jessijewels: thanks for reviewing, heres a new chapter for ya._

_Tanya J Potter: Thanks for reviewing, i like the name . i know its unfair for poor remus, but heres a new chapter._

Chapter 4 Can a Heart be Fixed?

Sirius walked into see professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, "you wanted me sir?"

"Mr. Lupin is in a coma, he doesn't seem to want to wake up, we figured you could maybe persuade him to wake up" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

They shut the curtains around them and left the wing so they could have some privacy.

Sirius held Remus's hand, "Moon? You need to wake up, you need to come back to me, I can't live without you! I will kill Malfoy and Snape! I want to mate with you, I want to be with you forever, please, you're my only love.

Remus laid there, as still as ever.

Remus's Dream

He and Sirius were beating up Malfoy and Snape.

Flash

He and Sirius were finally mating

Flash

He and Sirius were married

end dream

Sirius looked at him, "I love you, wake up!"

"Pads?" Remus said groggily

Sirius wiped his eyes, "Moony?" Sirius went to grab him and Remus bit his lip.

"Sorry, I forgot, you're pretty badly bruised," Sirius gave him a long kiss. "You were almost dead, Poppy said if I'd have arrived even five minutes later you'd have been d-dead."

"I thank you for coming to get me. You know, you were the last thing I thought of before I went unconscious."

Sirius smiled and a new batch of tears showed up in his eyes, "I want to mate with you."

"Sirius that like getting engaged, it's a huge step!"

"Remus, I love you and when I thought you were dead I wanted to die!"

Remus smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too moon."

There was a long silence then, "It was Malfoy and Snape." Remus said.

"What?" Sirius said.

Remus told Sirius the whole story, at least what he could remember of it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM, HOW DARE THEY!" Sirius yelled getting up.

"No," Remus said, "we'll mame them, but not kill them, I don't want the love of my life in Azkaban." Remus smiled a little at him.

"Fine," Sirius said plopping down looking disappointed, after a minute he leaned up and kissed Remus on the forehead, "I need to go get Professor Dumbledore; I'll leave James if I have to go far okay."

Remus smiled appreciatively, "alright, thanks."

The next morning the tension between the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table was worse then it had ever been. James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily glared at Malfoy and Snape mutter to each other about what they would do if they could kill Snape and Malfoy.

"Serverus, we need to kill Remus." Malfoy whispered.

"Kill?" Snape's eyes widened.

"Yes, he needs to die." Malfoy said.

"Don't you think that will just make them angrier at us?" Snape questioned.

"It doesn't matter anymore, he needs to die."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Why are you defending him!"

"I just think maybe killing him is a little extreme."

"Snape, you'll do it, or I'll make sure the whole school and world knows your secret."

Snape's eyes widened, he clenched his teeth, "fine, when?"

"Now"

"What?"

"Just sneak out and do it!"

"Fine"

Snape headed toward the hospital wing.

Sirius saw him leave and headed after him, Malfoy's goons were already making it impossible for Sirius to leave.

Peter, go back and help Sirius," James said, "Lily, follow me."

James and Lily got out the back way and went to head off Snape.

Snape stood over Remus's body, "I'm really sorry about this Remus, it has to be done." Snape pulled out his wand.

"Come on Serverus, you don't need to do this." Remus pleaded.

James burst in and pointed his wand straight at Snape, yelled a hex and Snape fell over on the floor.

"What was that?" Remus said looking at Snape's body.

"Eh, I just knocked him out a little"

"Thanks Prongs, hey Lily, you two together yet?" Remus said smiling

"Remus are you too drugged?"

"No, but if I'm suffering all this pain for The love of Sirius Black, then you two should be together, the whole school knows you are in love.

Lily blushed.

_A/N: awww lily! how cute..yes yes..review please..or not...but reviewing would be nice :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks, i love you guys, your reviews are so nice, it makes me want to keep writing. I have done the silly thing of mixing all my reviews, so from now on just a HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU! for reviewing, you all rox! you really do. now for chapter 5_

Chapter 5 Love Hurts

Just as Lily was stammering through an excuse Sirius burst into the hospital wing, just like James had ten minutes before, except Sirius had a black eye, and was pretty bruised.

"Pads, what happened?" Remus said trying to get up.

"Been fighting my way up here, Malfoy got his friends to make it much harder then I expected." Sirius said Glancing at Snape's body and setting his jaw.

"Sorry mate, Snivellus was trying to get up here to kill moony." James said.

Sirius's eyes got wide, "Oh God, Moon I'm so sorry."

Remus smiled, "It's alright Love."

James cleared his throat, "Lil, maybe we should go?"

"Alright," she said hugging Remus lightly and following James out.

After they were alone there was only silence, Sirius helped Remus sit up and fluffed a few pillows.

"Thanks Love."

"We can't do this," Sirius said not looking at Remus.

"Can't do what?" Remus said.

"This" Sirius said looking at Snape's body, "it's too dangerous."

"DO WHAT! Hours ago you wanted to mate with me, now you don't want anything to do with me anymore!"

"No, you alive is more important Moony."

"Pads, I can't live without you, you aren't saving me, you're killing me, I love you."

"Remus," Sirius said with a sigh.

Remus was taken back, "Sirius Black, if you didn't love me you should have just made fun of me for being gay like everyone else and the distanced yourself from me." Remus had tears running down his face.

It killed Sirius to hurt him like this, "You're right, I shouldn't have lied." Sirius lied, trying not to cry.

That shocked Remus; he hadn't really expected Sirius to say that. "Pads, I just said that so you could see you're being silly, I would die for you, I almost did, I love you that much Pads and I'll die without you."

Sirius couldn't take much more of this.

Remus looked at him 'I know I'm getting through,' Remus started to sob a little, "What was all that crap out at the lake about how you had always loved me and you wouldn't take no for an answer."

Sirius wanted to hold him so bad he moaned, "Moony!"

"NO! Sirius Back! Don't you do this to me, don't you toy with my emotions, Sirius I do want to mate with you, and I do love you."

Sirius was about to die, and after he muttered the next few words he would be, "I have done my job, I woke you up, I don't love you, I don't want to mate with you, we should just be friends."

Remus felt sick, "so you're breaking up with me!"

"Seems like it," Sirius said harshly though Remus detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Then we have no more to say to each other." Remus said and laid down in his bed.

He heard the hospital wings door slam. Remus let his tears fall like they never had before, he wanted to die, Sirius him so bad. He would die, he would refuse treatment, refuse to eat and die. He didn't belong in this world, especially since the only person he loved didn't love him back.

_A/N: i know i know, its sad i realize this but i promis, things will get better...or will they...just keep reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you, the reviews are great, you like me you really like me! i kno this is sad but it might just all get better! thank u all again, reviews keep me writing!_

Chapter 6 Knocking on Heaven's Door

Two days after they broke up Sirius and Remus bother were worse for the wear.

"Please Mr. Lupin, I am asking you as a friend and a nurse, please eat and take your potions, what happens when the full moon comes, you'll have no strength." Madam Pomfrey said.

Remus looked at her, though it wasn't the Remus everyone knew and loved, he had no spark, no fire, and his skin just hung on him. "Then I guess I'll just die."

Madam Pomfrey gasped, "You will do no such thing!"

"Living is too painful Poppy, just let me die."

With that Poppy left the wing and headed toward Dumbledore's office.

"Eat man! Take a bath, comb your hair, and apologize to Remus!" James yelled at his best friend in the world Sirius Black.

"No, he's safer like this!

Lily was just too pissed to not talk, "YOU REALLY THINK HE'S SAFER YOU HUGE PRAT HE IS DYING!" With that she ran out of the room

"W-What?" Sirius stuttered

"You didn't know?" Peter asked, as James had just chased his girlfriend of 2 days out into the hall.

"What don't I know?" Sirius said getting angry.

"For the last two days he's been refusing treatment and food, and well Remus wasn't the best nourished of us, and with all the stuff from getting beat up, he's not doing so well."

Sirius's jaw dropped.

"You need to go t him."

Peter was right and Sirius knew that. Next thing he knew he was flying toward the hospital wing, 'how could I have been so dumb!' he thought as he went through the doors straight toward Remus's bed.

Remus looked as though he'd just gone through two full moons in a row. "Oh, my moony!" Sirius flung himself on Remus and started kissing him.

"Go away Sirius!"

"No! I love you! I lied!" Sirius said tears in his eyes.

"But why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt on account of me, and I realize that's stupid because I hurt you anyways."

"Yea you did."

"Please forgive me my Moony." Sirius was on his knees with his hands folded crying all over Remus. "Please Moon, I love you!"

Remus had been mean enough, "fine, but I'm starving," Remus said smiling at Sirius, "and I love you too, but protect me, don't shun me."

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore walked in on the two lovers kissing and walked right back out.

"I'm sure Mr. Lupin will be open to your food and treatment now." Said Dumbledore smiling.

Sirius and Remus sat talking and laughing like nothing had ever happened, probably because Remus knew that Sirius was only trying to protect him and that he really loved him more than life it's self.

James and Lily were peaking through the hospital windows, "we did good," James said.

"Yes we did," Lily smiled and gave him a kiss, "let's give them some real privacy.

A month later Lily and James were celebrating their one month anniversary and Sirius and Remus had celebrated theirs just days before because they had decided not to count the time in the hospital. Sirius and Remus had both completely healed, and Snape and Malfoy were still serving their detentions. The next night was the first full moon since Remus and Sirius had gotten together.

At 2:00 in the morning Sirius woke with a start, something wasn't right, he heard some struggling and whining, e shot up and looked at Remus, then smiled with relief, Remus was having a nightmare.

Sirius got up, went over to Remus's bed and laid with him. It was difficult to lay there because they hadn't mated yet and Sirius was dying to mate with him, but he wanted to wait because it was big for him. Remus only had one chance to get this right and he was with that person forever. As Sirius laid with Remus he calmed down.

"Its okay love, I'm here, I'll protect you."

Slowly Remus's breathing steadied and he snuggled into Sirius's chest and pulled his knees up to his stomach. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and they fell asleep.

Around noon the next day Remus started to wake up, when he moved his fingers he felt a soft tuft of hair. Remus blinked and saw a dark blob on top of a tan blob. Remus smiled, he wiggled an arm free and got his glasses and watched Sirius sleep. After a few minutes Sirius started to wake up.

"Morning Pads"

"Morning Moony"

Remus looked at Sirius, his hear racing, he loved the most beautiful and wonderful man on the earth.

Sirius's heart was beating a million miles a minute, 'he so does not know what he does to me just calling me Pads' he could feel his boxers tighten a little.

"You know Pads, were the only two here, and were already in bed together, and if I'm not wrong were HARDly ones to be waiting around for anything" a very naughty and provocative smile crept on to his face.

"Why, Moony, I do think you are trying to seduce me."

"Why, Padfoot, I do think you are correct."

They stared at each other.

"This is forever," Sirius said.

"For life," Remus smiled.

"Can you take me that long?" Sirius said.

"no" Remus said.

Sirius's face fell

"I'll defiantly need you longer."

Sirius growled as Remus rolled on top of him.

That afternoon certain Gryffindors said they could clearly hear a wolf howling and a dog barking.

_A/N: plez review! i love u guys for it_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I have never updated twice in one day before...unfortunatly, i feel my life is in danger smiles at reviewers here you go, this is jsut for those of you who scare, i mean, want another chapter, plus, i just finished the christmas chapter and i feel really giving. here ya go_

Chapter 7 Amazing Love

James and Peter knocked before they entered their dorm at 3:00 that afternoon and Remus and Sirius were getting their robes on.

"Its about time, we thought you all would sleep all day, and with it being the full moon and all –"James stopped.

"WHAT?" Remus said wide eyed.

"Thought you knew Moon," James said.

"No," Remus looked distressed; he started biting his lip, which he always did when there was something wrong.

"Moon, what's wrong?" Sirius said.

Remus paced, "My er- wolf form will have just realized something tonight and want to act on it. I am not sure James and Peter want to see it, and I'm not sure you can handle it." Remus said blushing and looking down.

"But what, you two didn't!" James said.

"What?" Sirius said, "Oh…"

"I'm not sure on this, but the wolf part of me will want to be with Padfoot tonight."

"Well then, James and I will just have to sit this full moon out now wont we." Peter said smiling.

"Thanks guys," Sirius said smiling huge.

"Pads, this may be a little – er" Remus looked embarrassed.

"Rough… I think after this afternoon I can handle rough." Sirius said smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I guess I can be a bit wolf-like in bed." Remus said almost turning purple with embarrassment.

"A little," Sirius teased barking with laughter, "love you babe." Sirius sad giving Remus a long kiss and smiling warmly as he thought about the wonderful afternoon he had already had.

The four marauders went down to the great hall for lunch, joined by Lily, they laughed and talked and then headed out to their favorite tree to hang out.

Remus sat between Sirius's legs leaning back against him, while Lily sat facing James between his legs. Through watching al this you'd think Peter would feel left out, but he didn't, he was actually watching a pretty young lady across the way.

"Are you going to go talk to her worm?" Sirius said stroking Remus's hair.

"What? No, she won't like me." Peter said blushing

"Well that explains why she stares at you all the time grinning, because she doesn't like you?" Lupin said laughing.

Peter bit his lip and jumped up and went toward the girl.

James and Lily immediately started snogging, made some lame excuse about homework and headed back toward the castle.

"I didn't know they were having sex." Remus said holding one of Sirius's hands and placed the other on Sirius's knee.

"Me either, must have been a recent thing." Sirius said, all the time wondering why his best friend was withholding this information from him.

"All I can say is they better be careful… and so should we pads come to think of it, you know I can't always control my other half." Remus said looking concerned.

Sirius felt a little like Remus looked but didn't show it. "Ah, well, were in it for the long haul so if I have to have one night rough sex I guess I can try!" Said Sirius winking

"I love you Pads."

"Love you too moon."

Sirius and Remus sat under the tree snogging for quite a long time.

As the hours got closer to the full moon Remus was getting more and more worried, obviously he had never mated before, so he didn't know how his other self was going to react. Finally the sun started to set and with a last kiss and a go over the plan Remus left to meet Madam Pomfrey.

Sirius waited until Remus was on his way to the shreaking shack and Madam Pomfrey was on her way back to the castle before he transformed with one last thought, "Please God, let me make it through the night."

_A/N: giggles ahh good times good times, please dont hurt me in the reviews, a new chapter will be up tomorrow..or with the right threat, a new chapter could be up tonight... much love to my readers. thanx in advace for reviewing._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sometimes you wonder, can she get any dumber with her titles...i have only one anwer, why yes, yes i can! Thank you soooo soooo soo much for reviewing. Tanya J. Potter i just really like it, its simple but still cool. well this is for all those who told me they neeeeeddded a new chapter yall are catching up to me so i have to get a few more written. thanks again for reviewing._

Chapter 8 Full Moons Delight

Padfoot trotted into the shrieking Shack and could hear almost a fearful whimpering, when he went to see what was a matter, he saw Moony, and he was searching all around like he had lost something.

"Could it be me he's looking for?" Padfoot thought. He trotted toward the werewolf; he gave a small bark to announce his arrival.

The werewolf bounded over and tackled the big black dog and licked and nuzzled him, Padfoot returned the lick and nuzzle. They laid next to each other nuzzled together for hours. When the time came to mate in animal form Remus almost seemed to control the werewolf, because it was a very gentle experience for Padfoot, which he was glad for.

The next morning Sirius tended to what he could on Remus and then left the shack before the sun rose completely and went back to the tower so that no one would catch him there. Sirius smiled as he laid down in his bed, for once in his life he made the right decision, for once he didn't screw up so bad that stuff couldn't be fixed and for the rest of his life he was going to be with the one person he loved the most in the whole world, Remus J. Lupin.

After all his classes were finished Sirius went to get Remus.

"Where are we going?" Remus whispered.

"Just keep quiet, this is an invisibility cloak, it doesn't mask noise."

Sirius drug Remus through 6 or 7 different tunnels and finally came out in Hogsmead.

"Why are we here… Are we going to get chocolate?" Remus said wide eyed.

"We can if you want, but were also here to celebrate silly!" Sirius said dragging Remus up to Honeydukes and buying him a large box of chocolates.

After that they went to the three broomsticks and Sirius made Remus cover his eyes as the barkeeper led them to the back and shut the doors.

"Okay, open them," Sirius said.

"Oh my…" Remus spat then stood there speechless. They were standing in a small candle lit room with a table for two covered in a red table cloth, Soft music, one of Remus's favorites, moonlight Sonata, was playing.

"Pads, you didn't have to" Remus said tearing up.

"Yes, I did moony."

They had a quick kiss and sat down at the table where a bottle of wine sat chilling in a bucket, Remus noticed Sirius looked a little peaky.

"You okay babe?"

"Huh, o yea, of course," Sirius said giving his killer smile that always made Remus weak in the knees.

Sirius really wasn't okay, he had taken what Remus said seriously, he believed mating was like getting engaged and he had the ring to prove it.

They had a wonderful dinner, laughing and talking and a long walk back to the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. Sirius took Remus to the same spot they were when Sirius made sure Remus knew his love for him, almost two months ago.

"Remus, remember what you told me when I first said I wanted to mate with you about it being like an engagement?" Sirius said as he and Remus laid there staring at the slowly rising moon.

"Yes, why?" Remus said completely caught up in the moment.

Sirius got up and pulled Remus to his feet; he looked lovingly in his eyes, "because" Sirius fell to one knee, and watched at Remus's eyes got huge. "Remus J. Lupin, _my_ Moony, would you take me as not only your life mate, but your love, your soul, your being, would you marry me and be my husband?" Sirius pulled out the gold band in his box.

_A/N: AWWW, that is sooo sweet, but i left you hanging, who knows what Remus will say! plez review._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: First off, thank you sooooooooooo much for reviewing, your guys really keep me doing this. and thank you, to all of you who read my songfic for remus and sirius, and my other one for that, you all are greatly appreciated! your really are...btw, dont cry too much ..i guess im supposed to put a disclaimer too...sooo sorry for not doing this earlier **takes a deep breath and holds back the tears i dont own harry potter...**_

Chapter 9 Did Someone Say Fiancée?

Remus stared at the man kneeled before him 'what is this, a ring? Could this man be any more perfect?' "Pads, of course I will."

Sirius slipped the gold band onto Remus's finger and kissed him.

The Christmas holiday was slowly approaching, James and Peter were going home for the holidays, but Sirius and Remus were staying behind. Sirius and Remus had been together for 5 months now and so had Lily and James.

"You should come to my house guys." James said.

"We would just like some us time, but have momma Potter send us some food." Sirius said smiling.

"Plus, my mother isn't feeling well, and father says he's taking her on vacation, so I said I'd stay here." Remus said.

"Sure, it has nothing to do with Sirius."

"Oh, but you see that's the plus to it all." Remus said smiling twisting his gold band which he had started doing absent mindedly anymore.

"So, is Lily going home to meet the family?" Sirius said.

"Yup, and I'm going to her house to meet her family too." James said sticking out his chest.

Lily came in the room, she looked really shaken but recovered before any spotted her, she thought. Remus had seen her as soon as she entered the room, he pushed himself up off of Sirius and went over to her, "lily I have charms homework I couldn't figure out, could you help me with it?" Remus winked and she realized he had seen her, she wasn't sure she could hold the tears back to speak so she just nodded her head, smiled, and followed him up to the dormitories.

"If I didn't know the boy was gayer than anything, I'd say you would have competition James." Sirius joked.

"Nah, Lily and I really love each other, it like you two, we always have; we just have never said anything." James said smiling and sitting down next to Sirius.

Upstairs Remus closed the door, and pointed his wand and muttered a spell so no one could hear what was going on. The second the wand was back in his robes Lily fell against him crying.

Remus held her and let her cry for a few minutes patting her and stroking her hair. "lily dear, what's wrong?"

"Oh Remus it's t-terrible!" she cried into his chest.

"What is Hun?"

"Me, I did this all wrong, what was I thinking, Dumbledore will surely kick me out."

"Lily, stop for a second, your not making any sense."

Lily took a deep breath and looked at Remus, she started to speak, her voice wavered but she just kept going. "I have been really sick the last couple of weeks, its been horrible, I finally went to Madam Pomfrey to see what was wrong, and, and when she was checking me out she did the usual spells and still couldn't figure out why I was sick, then she asked the last time I had my period, I said two months ago, but I also told her that it happens all the time. Then she asked me if I was sexually active, I said yes, she murmured some spell and her wand glowed pink. She says I'm pregnant with a little girl!" at this she busted out bawling all over again. "I just can't be pregnant Remus!"

"Remus stood there a little shell shocked, "Lily I'm so sorry, would you like me to go talk to Dumbledore with you? Did she tell you how far along you are?"

Lily started to sniff, "that would be wonderful if you would go with me Remus. Yes, she said I was a little over 2 months along."

"After you come back from Christmas break we will go see Dumbledore okay, I'm sure he won't kick you out, that's just not like him. " Remus said.

Remus kissed lily's forehead and pointed his wand at her and cleaned up her face so it didn't look so red like she' been crying. "It will all be okay, at least its James's baby, and not some horrid little punk. Tell him when the time is right okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much Remus."

_A/N: OOOO a twist...sorry, but it was coming...keep reading and ill keep updating..btw, sorry for the late update, long day. please review._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Now you guys should be scared... i just finished writing this one this weekend! eek..o whell i still have a few backups!_

Chapter 10 The Best Christmas Ever

Sirius and Remus saw their friends off at the entrance to the school and then headed to the dorms to spend some time getting stuff ready for the Hogsmead trip they were taking with the few kids who stayed over break, they were excited, all day together in Hogsmead.

"Pads, I might have to separate from you okay." Remus said, he had planned to buy presents while they were out.

"Okay, well decide that when we get there though." Sirius smiled, he had some presents to buy too.

The day in Hogsmead was wonderful, Sirius and Remus got all their Christmas presents bought and wrapped, then they met up for a light lunch and a couple drinks and slowly made their way up towards the school.

After unloading their stuff in the room the headed down to the great hall for dinner.

"Can you believe we have the whole holiday season together, alone" Sirius said smirking.

"Of course, wouldn't have it any way." Remus said playfully, but Lily was still plaguing his mind, and he hadn't told Sirius because he promised her he wouldn't tell anyone.

Dumbledore had turned the hall into just two tables being that there were only about 15 students staying behind.

Remus and Sirius sat down just as the food appeared on the plates, Sirius was practically molesting Remus's leg with his foot and grinning a very evil Sirius smile.

Remus looked over, "you think you could contain yourself?"

"Oh but Moony, half the fun is watching you suffer." Sirius said smiling.

"Well then maybe half the fun will be me watching you suffer tonight." Remus said and couldn't stop himself from laughing as Sirius's face fell and he stopped. "Pads, I was just joking."

Sirius and Remus finished and were the first out of the hall and back in the dorm.

They burst through the door to the beds kissing and tearing off each others cloths, Sirius stopped, "my bed or yours?"

Remus looked aggravated that he'd stopped, "Wherever Pads."

Sirius smirked and ripped his shirt off, "my bed it is."

Remus followed suit, chucking his shoes off into a corner as he went

They toppled onto Sirius's bed gazing into each others eyes.

Remus started kissing down Sirius's neck; he smiled as he heard the delightful moans coming from the man underneath him.

Sirius ran his hands up and down Remus's body and through his hair, and all over his face tracing all his old scars, "I love you Remus."

"I love you too Sirius." Remus said kissing his mate passionately.

_review ples..ill give you chocolate..not really but hey.. i can bribe ya_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: EEP! you all know you are catching up with me, don't you, i was like 11 chapters ahead of you...now im like...not...im more like 3 or 4...so i guess i should get to writing more. lol..yes... keep updating every day, thats what ill do...plus, all the fics im reading havent updated, so i have to find a new one to occupy me time with. lol. enjoy._

Chapter 11 Joyful Holidays

Sirius and Remus were together the whole break, no one had stayed in the tower for Christmas, it was just the two of them, they could do whatever they wanted, and as Remus found out a few days before Christmas, this included, but was not limited to; in the showers, on the tables, in the common room in general. Remus wasn't sure Sirius was going to let him live through the holidays.

"But we have to get it all out before everyone gets back." Sirius said smiling.

"Yes, but we also have to let me live," Remus said chuckling.

They went out to start a snowball fight and came back in two hours later soaking wet and freezing.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said smiling.

"Yes Siri?" Remus said not looking at him.

"You wet," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What's your, wait a minute, Sirius Black you're a perv."

"I KNOW!" Sirius said in a singsong voice as he started laughing at his own joke.

Little did they know someone was watching them from the shadows, jealously watching Sirius as he started kissing Remus all over his face and neck.

"Are you really going to follow them around watching them all day?" the drawing voice of Luscious Malfoy rang out.

"If that's what it takes." Came back the reply from Snape

"You shouldn't have tried to kill him in the beginning of the year, he would be more open to you, plus, you know Black can do no wrong in his eyes." Malfoy said.

"YOU made me go to kill him, I didn't want to! Secondly, Black will slip up, I just know it." Snape said

"You really think Remus wants you?" Malfoy said grinning, what makes you think other people aren't after him?"

Snape's eyes widened with a dawning expression, "you bastard."

"Thank you, I certainly am, you know I'm a bad boy, and that's exactly what Remus likes, of course, you can always have him when I'm finished, I really just want to get to Black, but hey, whatever he's taping must be good." Malfoy said with a hunger in his eyes.

"Maybe we can make a plan, work together to get what we want?" Snape said.

From then on Malfoy and Snape joined minds and started to form a plan to split Sirius and Remus up for themselves.

"Remmy! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" Sirius said jumping around.

"No we wont, and don't worry your not that hungry, at least not for food." Remus smiled as he looked over a letter he'd just received from Lily.

_Dearest Remus,_

_Please excuse me for bringing down your Christmas holidays, but I must ask a favor. Would you be the Godfather, or at least one of them, for the baby? I think once I talk to James he will want Sirius to be the other Godfather. Thanks a bunch; you're the only person I can talk to about the baby._

_Much love,_

_Lily Evans._

_Remus scrambled around to find some parchment and a quill._

_Dearest Lily,_

_Of course, I would be more than honored to be the Godfather. As for my promise, Sirius still doesn't know, but I'm sure he wont say no either, please enjoy your holiday, and make sure you don't let this ruin it, tell your mom and dad and James, and don't stress._

_Love,_

_Remus_

Remus folded the parchment and let it go back with the Owl and followed Sirius down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Next chapter is going to be Christmas day.

_A/N: REVIEW...please...cuz you love me..._

_so far Jessijewels is the only person who gets a prize, hands a squeeky moose now its YOUR MOOSE! wee...youll only get that if you watched invader zim and knew of Gir's Moose. btw, thanks jessi for sticking with me! you review no matter what, you really keep this story going._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey all, sorry for the small wait, ah college, your friends keep you moving when you dont have homework, and im about to leave again, but i thought, hey, ill send the next chapter so everyone doesnt have to wait soo long. im really trying to get it all sorted out so i can finish up the stories, but dont worry there are still quite a few chapters._

Chapter 12 Christmas Day

Sirius took a flying leap onto Remus's bed startling him awake.

"What the bloody hell Sirius?" Remus yelled

"It's Christmas Moony!" Sirius said happily, "Happy Christmas."

Remus opened his eyes in enough time to close them again as Sirius's face was coming at him to lay a Christmas kiss on him.

Remus smiled and sat up, "Happy Christmas Siri."

Sirius ran back to open his presents and Remus pulled his fairly nice sized pile toward himself. After about five minutes of wrapping paper flying everywhere the presents were all unwrapped. Remus had gotten a Book from Lily and a note about telling James after Christmas day, he had gotten some Honeydukes chocolates from Peter, and some cards and misc. presents from his mother and father, a new chess set from James, and one small present that had a small heart shaped box full of chocolates with a note with four words; _I'll always love you…_

"Sirius, this is sweet." Remus said smiling at his present.

"What is Moon? I have your present here, I was going to give it to you last," Sirius walked over and picked up the note, he knew this handwriting, but he couldn't place it. "I don't think you should eat this Remmy, I don't think they are okay." Sirius threw them away.

Remus frowned a little but went on. Sirius had gotten some stuff with the black crest imposed on it, which he threw away, a new chess set from James, Lily sent him some candy, Peter sent him some chocolate, and, of course, uncle Alfred had sent him some zonko gifts, with his usual not about how proud he was of him.

Remus walked over to Sirius's bed, shoved his presents over to the end of the bed and straddled him, handing him a small wrapped package. Sirius opened it; it was a ring box containing a gold ring inscribed with the words; _for my dearest Padfoot, forever and for always, Moony._ Sirius's eyes started to tear up.

"I love you so much moony."

"I love you too Pads."

They exchanged a kiss and Sirius handed Remus a rather large package. He opened it, inside were Remus's favorite chocolates, they expensive ones he could never afford, a picture of them together, Remus's favorite cologne, and a small coupon, hand made, for one night of phenomenal sex. Remus had started to tear because of the thought put into the gift, until he saw the coupon, then he smiled, "that's really a present for both of us."

"I know," Sirius said smirking, "and it expires the day that classes resume, sorry, but I just couldn't get it to you any earlier."

They put their presents away and went down to the great hall for Christmas breakfast, had another snowball fight, and even insulted Luscious and Snape, though they just smiled and walked on, though Snape looked confused at Remus before Malfoy dragged him off.

Christmas dinner was phenomenal as usual, and Remus and Sirius went back to their dorms, arms laden with all the stuff they had gotten out of the wizard crackers and from Dumbledore.

That night Sirius and Remus sat in front of the slowly dying fire, Remus laying back against Sirius's chest eating chocolate and drinking butterbeer, just watching the fire. That is where they feel asleep that night, on the couch, together, in love.

_A/N: i know i know, lots o fluff. and rather short for me, but oh well, it was just for christmas day. exciting things are bound to happen...soon...thank you all for reviewing, i know this is getting old, but you really keep me writing. please review_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: sorry for the delay. thanks to everyone who is staying with this. I am going to try to wrap this up soon so i can get to the next one, i think is gonna be great...atleast i hope._

Chapter 13 the Baby

_Sorry guys, I'm deviating from Sirius and Remus for a James and Lily chapter. I promise I'm going right back afterwards. _

"James, could we go somewhere private for a little while?" Lily said from the other room as she threw on a big t-shirt, she only had the tiniest of a pooch, but she didn't want anyone to know yet.

"Sure babe." James followed her out.

Lily Evans was not one to cry, she was such a tomboy, she never cried, it wasn't strong, but tonight, that would change.

"James, you remember two months ago when we celebrated our anniversary, well I guess it was almost three months now." Lily asked.

James smiled remembering the wonderful night, "Yea I do."

"Do you also remember we had a little too much celebratory wine that Sirius and Remus bought us?" She asked.

"Yea, we finished off all three bottles."

Lily averted her eyes, "You didn't wear a condom, and I didn't ask you to."

"Yea, why does that matter?" She loved James, but he was thick.

"James, baby, I found out when I was really sick right before Christmas I was pregnant, I'm about three months along."

James mouth dropped open he just didn't know what to say.

Lily raised her shirt a little, "this is why I have been wearing bigger shirts, to hide it, as long as I can, and I even bought bigger robes."

James stared at that little bump that was his baby in there. "Lil, I, I'm so sorry, what can I do to help, have you talked to your parents. Have you talked to Dumbledore? Don't cry, I love you, this doesn't change my feelings." James said holding her.

Lily sobbed as she poured out everything that had happened in the past few weeks knowing about the baby and how Remus knew, and how he was going to help her, and James just let her cry.

_A/N: I know its short, but I just wanted you to know that Lily told James. Plez review._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my work, im really trying to get it all wrapped up for you, im having a bit of writers block, but i wouldnt worry if i were you, i have an extra two chapters saved up before the one im currently working on. Thanks again for reviewing, i wouldnt write if it wasnt for you!_

Chapter 14 Welcome back

Today was the last day of winter break, tomorrow everyone would be coming back from their vacations, which Remus was kind of excited about, not that he didn't want to spend time with Sirius, they just all had so much to tell each other. Remus and Sirius spent a few hours in the prefect's bathroom in the large swimming pool sized tub; no one bothered them because Remus was the only person who knew that password that was at Hogwarts.

Sirius swam toward Remus grinning.

"If I didn't know you were harmless I'd wait for music to start playing in the background foreshadowing my impending doom." Remus said.

Sirius almost chocked on the bubbles laughing, he loved when Remus got all smart and used big words he hardly ever understood.

"You are so sexy when you're smart." Sirius said.

"Then how can you keep your hands off me all the time?"

"Its hard, it really is."

Sirius dove under the water with this horribly evil grin on his face.

"Pads… where are you, ah, there you are," Remus said smiling leaning against the tub side, letting out small moans.

Sirius came up from underwater grinning, "aren't you going to hate everyone coming back?"

"With stunts like that… yes." Remus looked defeated, he would miss their alone time together, he thought about telling James and Peter to always knock before coming into the dormitory just in case.

Sirius and Remus enjoyed the last of their bath, changed and headed back toward the dorms.

"Moony"

"Yes Pads?" Remus said looking up from his book.

"I'm really worried."

"About what?" Remus asked, Sirius never just up and told his feelings.

"Its just Snivellus and Malfoy, they have been planning something I just know it, they want to do something horrible, there is just a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Sirius really did look upset.

"Look," Remus said casually, though thinking about it, Sirius was probably right, "When they do something, if they are planning something, we will fight them, and as usual we will win, were just like that pads, now don't be upset, you're ten times stronger than both of them combined."

"Yea but that didn't help when they were trying to kill you."

They stared at each other

"That won't happen again, I promise." Remus said looking into his eyes.

"Really, you have to promise me you won't leave me."

"I'll never leave you Sirius, never." Remus leaned up and kissed him lightly, "never."

They held each other and talked about the good vacation they had.

At about noon the next day the tower started to fill with students, and Remus and Sirius went down to meet James, Lily, and Peter. Lily was looking extremely pale and scared, and her robes were loose, though when she moved you could tell she wasn't the tiny figure she had always been. James, for the most part, looked the same, a little worn, but still James, and Peter, as always, looked like Peter.

"Hey guys," Sirius said smiling.

"How, how was your vacation?" James said smiling.

Sirius smirked, and Remus blushed, "good, they said together."

Remus looked at Lily who looked like she was going to faint. "Guys, why don't you head to the great hall to get something to eat, I need to talk to Lily… alone." Remus said, seeing the look on Sirius and James faces.

"Alright" James said.

"What's wrong Lily?" Remus said.

Lily let some tears slip down her face, "oh Remus, I'm so scared, James is too, and the potters are angry, and my parents are so disappointed in me," Lily sniffed, "I'm scared Remus, I don't know how to be a mom, I'm still a kid myself."

Remus hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be okay I promise." He kissed her cheek, he saw a small flash of light, but didn't think anything about it. "How about we go to Dumbledore now." Remus said.

"Ok" Lily said

Remus and Lily headed toward the stone gargoyles that would take them up to Dumbledore's office.

Malfoy smiled as he went toward his room, what better way to break up Sirius and Remus, then to Frame Remus for being with Lily, that might break up their whole little group, then everyone would get what they wanted.

Malfoy and Snape grinned very evilly as they looked at the developed moving pictures, from where they were taken it looked like Lily and Remus were snogging for a long period of time. Now they just needed to know how to show them to the group, do they blackmail? Yes, that's what they would do.

_A/N: There you go, now you know what they are planning to do...and the next chapter, if im thinking in the right order, is gonna be super intense... well see where this all goes...remember to review, becasue reviewing makes me update faster. _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry again for the delay, stuff happens...anyway, wendsday...if i get that far, will probably be the last time i update until after fall break, of course, if you guys are REALLY good, and review a lot, i might email some stuff to myself and update at home. You'll be happy...or sad.. to know i finished this story, it still has a couple chapters, but hey its all good right. so after i revamp the last chapter it will be posted to. much love to my readers and reviewers! and i mumbles dontownharrypotter mumbles yea..so have a good day!_

Chapter 15 The Plan is in Place

It has been about 2 months since the last chapter, and Lily is 5 months pregnant, and showing a lot, Dumbledore told her not only would she stay, but he would have a nanny for the times she was in class, and she could have her own room with a nursery set up. Sirius and Remus have been together for 7 months, so have Lily and James.

Remus was walking down a corridor when he was pulled into a dark classroom.

Remus looked up, 'shit, don't you guys ever give up!"

Malfoy smirked, "no, but you will."

"What do you mean; I'm not giving up anything." Remus said

"I think you will be giving up young Mr. Black very soon." Snape said.

"What the, no I will not," Remus said gritting his teeth.

Malfoy pulled out the pictures and waved them just out of the reach of Remus, "you see, your lover is a bit dim, and this looks a lot like you are straighter than you say, and poor Potter, he will think his lovely girlfriend is betraying him also, your friendship will be over." Malfoy smirked.

Remus set his jaw, "you know nothing, and Sirius won't believe those."

"Whatever you think, but we will give you one week to break up with Sirius, after that, these pictures will get shown around to a lot of people, and rumors will spread." Malfoy said smiling and he punched Remus in the mouth.

Snape flinched and looked away, Remus saw this, "you stupid gits, you gay gits, you are just doing this to get me and Sirius! This is nothing about Lily and James!"

Remus went to find Lily, they needed to talk, he spotted her up ahead and started walking faster to catch up with her, he saw her grab her stomach and fall to her knees, he ran at her and slid behind her and grabbed her hands and held her close to him, "oh my God, Lily what's wrong?"

There were tears streaming down her face, "not my baby, please not my baby."

"What's wrong with her Lily, what's wrong, you have to tell me."

"Remus, get James, it feels like she's being ripped away from me," she let out a desperate scream and fainted. There was blood staining her robes and the floor, "oh shit."

Remus gathered her in his arms and ran as fast as he could toward the hospital wing, he had to get to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey rushed into action, "Mr. Lupin, go and get Mr. Potter, NOW!"

Remus ran toward the great hall and toward James, he was walking up behind him and Sirius when he heard James talking.

"So then I have it all planned out, next week were going to go shopping for the baby, I'm thinking about calling her Kyra or Aurora, I bet she's going to be gorgeous, I mean, how can you be so in love with someone you just met?" James said to Sirius.

Remus's heart was breaking and he was crying so hard. "J-James?"

James turned around and his eyes widened, Remus was horribly pale, he had a bruised, bloody and swollen lip, he had blood all the way down the front of his robes and he was shaking, Sirius looked like he was going to go crazy.

"Moony, you never call me James, what's wrong?"

Remus looked between Sirius and James, "Its Lily"

James jumped up, "where is she?"

"The hospital wing," Remus said swaying in his spot, he felt like he was going to faint.

"Oh, God," with that James ran out of the hall Sirius grabbed Remus as he fainted and ran after James.

Sirius and James sat outside of the hospital wing, the two people they loved in the whole world were in there, and it didn't look good for Lily.

"I will kill myself if anything happens to her Pad."

"Don't kid like that Prongs, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry; I'm just so scared for her."

"I know Prongs, I know."

They just sat there, wondering, and hoping for the best.

_REVIEW..if not for me, for Sirius and Remus!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters! There will be a few things in the beginning of this chapter that are just like in the movie Crossroads with Brittany Spears, I don't own that either. Enjoy…or be sad… Because this is sad. by the way, this is the second to last chapter, thats right, there are only 17 chapters to this story...but do not fear, i will have another story up soon, as i have already written five chapters to it._

_Thanks so much to Hiei is MYNE_ _who has just started reading this, and is reviewing like crazy. Thanks for reviewing, as for your questions, i've seen boys of the age they are supposed to be at fifth year...and yea, its a little early for sex for any of them, but it was just part of the story. and usually it would be to early to be getting engaged (thats why James and Lily arent) but for remus and sirius, mating was basically getting engaged, the rings just symbolized it...and Lily is preg. with a girl for a reason...cuz of this chapter, i planned this to happen from the beggining._

_thanks to jessi for reviewing every chapter, you sometimes reviewed when no one else would,thanks._

_and thanks to all who reviewed you keep me writing._

Chapter 16 Why me

James sat crying stroking Lily's hair and Sirius and Remus sat beside the bed, Remus was holding Lily's hand crying and Sirius looked horrible, he was trying so hard to keep his strength up for Remus and James, and most of all Lily, but it was killing him.

Mrs. Pomfrey walked in and sat down some food and drinks and walked out, she couldn't say much, even magic cant always do everything.

Lily looked around, "This is so stupid, they just keep telling me I lost the baby…. Lost it, like my keys or something, like I just cant find it, and she wont tell me why, only, sometimes its natures way. LOST IT! That's not right; I'll never be able to find her!" Lily broke down and started crying.

They stayed a little longer and then Sirius and Remus excused themselves so that James and Lily could have some alone time.

Remus was crying and Sirius was holing him.

"You know its okay to cry Pad." Remus said looking up.

"I know, but sometimes I have to be strong."

Remus looked up and touched Sirius's face, "its okay Pad, she was your goddaughter to, let me be strong for a little while." Remus said, he hardly got the sentence out when Sirius started to cry, it made him feel so much better.

A couple hours later Sirius and Remus were walking back to the hospital wing when he remembered what he was going to talk to Lily about. "Sirius, can I talk to you before we go back?"

"Sure moony"

They stepped into and empty classroom and told him everything Malfoy and Snape had said.

"Bastards," Sirius's teeth were clenched, "like I don't already know you and Lily are close, and why would I think you weren't gay, I sleep with you, how dare they think they can split us up." Sirius was seething.

Remus smiled on the inside, he was glad that Sirius believed him. "I'm just afraid they will do something violent if I don't do what they say."

Sirius looked at him, "they won't touch you, or I'll do something worse than kill them."

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius, "we have a week to find out."

They walked back toward the hospital wing to see James and Lily.

The next day was very lonely, classes were not the same without Lily, and Madam Pomfrey said she had to stay in the hospital wing so she could treat her depression and help her get better. James was completely distraught and Sirius and Remus were still depressed over Lily. Peter looked upset, he had just found out about all of this, being that he had been in detention the day before, and the news of Lily Evans being pregnant, and then loosing her baby was spreading really fast.

Sirius and Remus were together all the time, and always watching Malfoy and Snape out of the corner of their eyes, they weren't going to be caught off guard by them ever!

All of their spare time, even time spent doing homework were done in the hospital wing with Lily, this was probably the only thing that didn't send her into full depression, that and the fact that Madam Pomfrey told her that nothing was wrong with her, it was just natures way of saying she wasn't ready for a baby yet, it was nothing she did.

_A/N: I lied, in the first chapter, i said that would be the longest authors note...i think the one in this chapter takes the cake cookies to all who read it all (:) -- arent those just cute! NEWAYS... this is my october 19th update, this chapter will have to do you until i get back from fall break on the 23rd or 24th! sorry folks, im not lugging this computer home for the short weekend..and when i come back, the last chapter to my tale...then soon after, my new fic...and hopefully ill keep going like that. keep reviewing, i love it._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: This is it, the last chapter, its a little odd, but i just got toomuch writers block, so please forgive me, i am trying to end it right, and dont cry, by the end of this month i should have a new story started that will be another SB/RL so just watch for that okay . please review and tell me how you liked the story...and yes, Lily did have a misscarrige, but i planned it that way. so go read. much love to you who read and review._

Chapter 17 The End

Snape and Malfoy followed Sirius around the corner of a small corridor, for once since Remus told him what was going on, Sirius wasn't paying attention, he was on his way to Hogsmead to get Lily a get well present. Suddenly Sirius realized the only thing he could move was his head, someone had bound him.

"So Black, want to see what your so called lover is doing behind your back?" Malfoy said grinning.

"Sod off Malfoy; I don't want to see anything your nasty ass has to show me." Sirius smiled and raised his eyebrow, "because everyone knows you want me."

Malfoy set his jaw and hit Sirius in the face. Sirius knew that was going to be a black eye in the morning.

Snape shoved the pictures in front of Sirius. Anyone could see that Remus and Lily were just talking, even Sirius.

"Oh my God, I had no idea they whispered to each other, NO, WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME." Sirius gave this look of, are we done here?

Malfoy's eyes turned into slits as he kicked Sirius in the stomach, "You Black, are in no position to be cocky.

Malfoy straddled him, Sirius could feel the anger burning, and he would kill Malfoy as soon as he got out of these binds.

Malfoy slowly undid Sirius's belt smirking. Sirius thought of Remus; _please don't let him walk around the corner. _

"Wingardium Leviosa!" A voice shouted, full of anger and Malfoy went shooting into the air and was then thrown to the floor. "That's my boyfriend bitch," Remus said stepping forward.

Malfoy looked around.

"Snivellus is bound up around the corner; now get the hell out of here before I use an unforgivable curse on your ass"Remus said glaring.

Remus went over to Sirius and undid the binding, as soon as he stood up and fixed himself he looked at Remus, tears of hate, anger, and fear stung his eyes.

"They won't be messing with us anymore." Remus said walking up to Sirius and holding onto him.

Sirius relaxed against him and just held him for what seemed like hours, _this is love, this is what real love is supposed to feel like._ Sirius thought, he smiled and looked down at Remus, "I love you Remmy."

"I love you to Siri."

They walked together hand in hand toward the hospital wing to see Lily.

If Remus and Sirius only knew what the future held for them, maybe they would take every day a little more serious. If Remus knew Sirius wouldn't be with him to grow old, if he knew Sirius would be in Azkaban for most of his adult life. If they knew about James and Lily, about the baby they would have in a few years, and how that small child would change the world.

_A/N: Aww..i thought it was a good ending..yea its short...but there was nothing more to see...the other day i saw a story with over 100 chapters...wow! i get carried away sometimes..i once had a 40 chapter story..but wow... neway, please review and tell me you liked it. gives out cookies (:) and candy! for you all who stuck with me through this whole story, and hopefully, those who will stick with me through the rest of my writting days._


End file.
